Social television creates a need and opportunity for interaction between the sender and content consumers. This involves new services, applications and changes in content production. The use of a second screen provides a parallel path, whereby the user can become an active agent in the broadcast content or another activity, rather than interrupt playback. Nowadays, the use of a second screen application to enhance the television (TV) viewing experience has become a current practice.
The second screen refers to the use of a computing device (commonly a mobile device, such as a tablet or smartphone) for which applications are designed to give another form of interactivity to the user and another way to sell advertising content. Some examples of such applications include: TV programs broadcast live tweets and comments; synchronization of audiovisual content; additional content information; games; TV program recommendations; electronic program guide; remote controlling; music identification; etc.